The present invention relates generally to golf carts, also known as golf cars, and other small trunkless motorized vehicles.
On a golf course, golfers often carry their own golf clubs in a golf club bag. The golfers may walk the entire course with the golf club bag held by a strap swung over their shoulder. A typical set of golf clubs may include 12 golf clubs or more. The set of clubs thus is often heavy and cumbersome to carry over an entire course. A caddie may accompany the golfer to aid in carrying the golf clubs.
Wheeled golf club carriers, also known as pull carts, have been developed to permit golfers to wheel their clubs over the course, by pulling the carrier by hand. The golf club carriers typically permit a golf bag to be attached by straps, and the golf bag is thus transported over the entire golf course by the golfer pulling or pushing the carrier. Such manual golf club carriers and the associated walking of the entire course however lead to slow golf games, which can be a major problem on popular golf courses. Moreover, some golfers fatigue or are incapable of walking an entire golf course, which can require 4 kilometers of travel or more.
Motorized golf carts, typically having electric or internal-combustion motors, also are known. Some courses even require such carts to speed golf play. These motorized golf carts typically move along specially-designated areas, or cart paths, on the golf course so that golfers can proceed with ease quickly throughout the golf course. Some golf courses permit golf carts to travel not just on the cart paths, but also over the entire course, including fairways. However, this travel can damage the golf course. For example, when a fairway is wet, the golf carts can leave muddy track marks on the fairway or even on the greens. For this reason, many golf courses confine motorized golf carts to the cart paths.
When using a motorized golf cart, golfers typically place their golf bags in the golf cart and strap them in. They do not remove the bags during play, since the bags with the clubs are heavy and the golf bag must be lifted to be strapped in. Typically, the bottom of the bag sits at least 0.3 meters from the ground, and the straps are even higher. The lifting of the golf bag in the first place is also burdensome.
On a course where the motorized golf carts are confined to the cart paths, golfers without caddies typically golf as follows: (1) The golfer drives his cart to a tee, decides what club to use and removes that club from the golf bag located in the golf cart, and then tees off; and (2) the golfer then drives the cart along the path to a location near the golf ball, guesses which one or two clubs might be proper, removes the clubs from the golf bag situated or attached to the golf cart; and then walks to the golf ball with the clubs in hand, and hits the ball. This second step continues until the golfer has placed the ball in the cup.
A problem occurs when a golfer selects the wrong club or clubs from the bag in the motorized cart. Improper selection can occur for example because of the lie or by mistaking the distance of the ball or the wind speed at the location of the ball. The golfer then must walk back to the cart and replace his clubs with a proper club. Since his ball may be a long distance from the golf cart, a long delay can result. Moreover, the partner in the motorized golf cart, which typically has two seats, could have driven the motorized cart to a new location, leading to even longer delays.
If two players are using a motorized cart on a golf course where motorized carts are permitted on the fairway, a similar problem may occur: the first golfer may choose one or two clubs, and the second golfer will drive the cart to a new position. If the first golfer has chosen the wrong clubs and must return to the golf cart at a new location to exchange clubs, the speed of play can be drastically reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,084 discloses a piggyback golf bag for use in a riding golf cart. An attachment device can connect the golf bag to the golf cart. The golf bag when attached to the golf cart rides in a compartment and must be lifted onto the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,193,256 and 5,482,304 disclose trailer devices for golf equipment. The golf equipment trailer of the ""256 patent does not function as a golf club carrier, which is defined herein as a manually-movable golf club carrier, such as push or pull cart. The pull-type golf cart of the ""304 patent is attachable solely to a bicycle, and appears not to be intended to be detachable during play but rather that the bicycle be ridden on the golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,171 discloses a portable towing apparatus fitting in the golf bag bay of a golf cart for towing another disabled golf cart.
In light of the problems associated with motorized golf carts, the present applicant disclosed motorized golf carts provided with hitches in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/924,039 filed Aug. 7, 2001 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/961,882, filed Sep. 24, 2001, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Wheeled pull carts can be attached to the hitches. Through spring forces, for example, energy may be stored to assist the golfer in raising the center of gravity of the pull cart and to lift the wheels.
An object of the present invention is to permit golfers to more easily attach a golf club carrier, such as a pull cart, to a motorized golf cart. Another alternate or additional object is to provide motorized golf carts with the capability for easily attaching all types of detachable devices to the golf cart. Still a further alternate or additional object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of lifting required to attach golf club carriers or other devices to the motorized golf cart. One other alternate or additional object of the present invention is to speed the play of golf on a golf course.
The present invention provides a motorized golf cart having a motor for driving the golf cart, a motorized actuator and a first hitching device, the actuator connected to the first hitching device for moving the first hitching device between a first position and a second position.
By having a motorized actuator move the hitching device, various detachable devices can be attached to the hitching device and lifted by the actuator, without any manual lifting force being required.
Preferably, the motorized golf cart includes a detachable device with at least one wheel, the detachable device being connectable to the first hitching device in the first position, the at least one wheel being retracted in the second position. xe2x80x9cRetractedxe2x80x9d as defined herein means that the wheels are not in contact with the ground.
Preferably, the detachable device is a manually-operable golf club carrier having a carrier hitching device for attaching to the first hitching device when the first hitching device is in the first position. The golf club carrier thus can be easily attached and detached to the motorized golf cart, using the actuator and without any lifting, as the golf cart is driven and then stopped at various points along a cart path or anywhere on the course. The golfer can unhitch the golf club carrier by reversing the actuator and wheel it, along with all the golfer""s golf clubs, to a desired location on the course. Any club can be selected. The first golfer""s companion, if any, in the golf cart can drive the cart on to the next desired location, without worrying that the first golfer will need to return due to improper club selection. The first golfer can then wheel the golf club carrier to the next ball location or back to the motorized golf cart, where it can be easily reattached without lifting.
Advantageously, with the hitching devices of the present invention, other detachable devices with at least one wheel may be attached to the first hitching device and lifted. Thus, shopping carts, specialized carts for garden tools, wheelchairs, and other devices may be interchanged and carried by the golf cart. The actual sizes and limits of the detachable devices is a function of the rating of the actuators and the weight and center of gravity of the detachable devices. The detachable devices may include a further hitching device for connecting to the first hitching device.
The first hitching device may include at least one bracket and the further hitching device may include a horizontal bar. However, the term hitching device as defined herein is any device operable for securing the detachable device.
The motorized golf cart preferably has two seats, and four wheels. The golf club carrier preferably includes a golf club bag removable from the carrier body, although the bag may be integrated with the golf club carrier.
Preferably, the golf cart includes a second hitching device, and a second actuator for moving the second hitching device between a third position and a fourth position. Thus two detachable devices can be selectively attached to the golf cart.
Preferably, the golf cart has a rear bag bay, and the first hitching device and first actuator attach to the golf cart in the rear bag bay. The second actuator and second hitching device also may fit into the rear bag bay.
The first and second actuators preferably are motorized linear actuators. Preferably, the linear actuators are powered by a rechargeable battery, for example the battery of the motorized golf cart or separate batteries provided for the actuators. Most preferably, the actuators are dc motor powered linear ball screw actuators. The present applicant has found that Linak LA-31 electrically-driven fast motor actuators with a 150 mm stroke, available commercially from LINAK U.S., Inc., 2200 Stanley Gault, Pkwy, Louisville, Ky. 40223 are possible actuators for use with the present invention.
Other possible motorized actuators can include: air-cylinder driven actuators receiving compressed air from an on-board compressor or small tank of compressed air charged, for example, daily; an actuator with an hydraulic cylinder with a hydraulic motor or pump, or a retractable cable-based actuator.
The detachable devices preferably include at least a frame section made metal, such as aluminum or steel, to improve stability.
The first hitching device preferably is rotatably connected to the golf cart around a first axis, and the first actuator rotates the first hitching device about the first axis. Preferably, the second hitching device also is rotatable about the first axis, through the second actuator.
The first hitching device may extend beyond the rear of the golf cart, and be located at the rear of the golf cart. The first position then preferably is located further away from a center of the golf cart than the second position, so that the first hitching device may pulled inwardly by the actuator so as to lift the detachable device.
Preferably, a switch is provided to actuate the actuator to move between the first and second positions. The actuator also can be actuated to move from the first position to the second position by contact of the hitching device with the detachable device.
The present invention also provides a mountable actuating device for motorized vehicles comprising: a frame, a first hitching device and a second hitching device movable with respect to the frame, a first actuator connected to the frame for moving the first hitching device between a first position and a second position, and a second actuator connected to the frame for moving the second hitching device with respect to the frame between a third position and a fourth position.
With the mountable actuating device of the present invention, the device can be easily pre-assembled and placed on a motorized vehicle such as a golf cart.
The actuating device preferably includes attachment devices, for example nuts and bolts, so that it may easily be retrofitted to existing golf carts, preferably in the bag bay. Preferably, the attachment devices include two bracket assemblies for connecting to bag holder frames of the golf cart.
The actuators preferably are linear motorized actuators powered by a rechargeable battery.
The present device could be used with other vehicles other than golf carts. The present invention thus also provides a motorized vehicle comprising: a motor, a rechargeable battery, a hitching device and an actuator driven by the battery, the actuator moving the hitching device between a first position and a second position. The rechargeable battery may be an additional battery to the battery of the motorized vehicle, or the same, if the vehicle already includes a rechargeable battery. A second actuator may also be provided.
The present invention also provides a method for connecting a wheeled detachable device to a motorized golf cart comprising the steps of wheeling the detachable device aside the motorized golf cart, connecting the detachable device to the motorized golf cart while the at least one wheel remains on a ground surface, and actuating an actuator to retract the at least one wheel off the ground surface.
The wheeled detachable device preferably is a golf club carrier, which may be unhitched from the motorized golf cart repeatedly over during a golf game.
In addition to the advantages of the present invention enjoyed by the golfer, the golf course operator employing the present invention can: (1) maintain a well-groomed course by restricting ride carts to the paved paths or only to 90xc2x0 fairway angles; (2) improve the pace of play (more golfers per day means more money per day) by enabling golfers to have ride cart speed with golf club carrier access; (3) charge an additional fee for the golf club carrier attachment, since the ride carts can be operated with or without the pull cart attachment; and/or (4) attract golfers to the course by offering improved access and convenience over the course.
The present invention also has the added advantage that a foursome golfing with two carts can switch partners easily and repeatedly throughout a golf game. For example, a first golfer and a second golfer have carriers attached to one golf cart, and a third and fourth golfer have carriers attached to the second cart. The first golfer and second golfers hit balls near the ball of the third golfer. The fourth golfer""s ball is further away. The first golfer and second golfers can drive to near their balls, and release their carriers. The fourth golfer can drop off the third golfer, who detaches that golfer""s carrier. The fourth golfer can proceed further. Any of the first, second and third golfers, perhaps the one closest, can then later join up with the fourth golfer and the second golf cart and reattach the golf bag carrier. When playing a foursome (or threesome), this arrangement also eliminates worry about the pairing of golfers in the golf carts at the start of the game, since the golfers may switch carts easily. Also speed of two-cart play can be significantly increased, since players can return to the closest cart.
The present invention also encompasses a detachable device for connecting to a motorized hitch comprising a frame; a handle mounted to the frame; at least one wheel mounted to the frame; and a hitching device connected to the frame, the hitching device including a first mount tube horizontal to the ground and a second mount tube parallel to the first mount tube, or including a double claw bitching device.
The present invention also encompasses a detachable shopping cart for connecting to a motorized hitch comprising a frame; a handle mounted to the frame; at least one wheel mounted to the frame; a carrying section for groceries or goods, and a hitching device connected to the frame.